The present invention relates to a method of compensating for the temperature of inductive sensors with at least one coil, the inductance providing an output variable which serves as a measure of a physical variable to be measured.
In inductive sensors, for example, inductive displacement transducers, measurement errors may result due to the temperature dependence of the inductance. Proposals have therefore already been made for compensating for the temperature of inductive sensors. In this connection, for instance, a temperature-dependent resistor may be connected in series with a coil of the sensor, or a separate temperature sensor may be associated with the inductive sensor. Both of these proposals, however, are sufficiently accurate only if the temperature-dependent resistor or the temperature sensor assumes the same temperature as the inductive sensor as the result of a suitable thermal coupling. Furthermore, the series connection of the temperature-dependent resistor requires exact pairing of the resistor with the coil of the inductive sensor. In addition, the technical expenditure is increased by the use of a separate sensor, in particular as a result of the additional cable and plug connectors.